The subject matter discussed in the background section should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its mention in the background section. Similarly, a problem mentioned in the background section or associated with the subject matter of the background section should not be assumed to have been previously recognized in the prior art. The subject matter in the background section merely represents different approaches, which in and of themselves may also correspond to implementations of the claimed inventions.
Views and tables, including database system views and tables such as, for example, Oracle's dynamic performance v$ views, can contain a wealth of performance related data that may enable the debugging of database performance degradations and/or the tuning of the database. In conventional operations, a database performance team creates a query to be executed against a database system view, table, or both, and submits the query to a database administrator. The database administrator takes time to review the query, ensuring that the query does not return data provided by a customer of the database because database customers may have service level agreements that ensure the customers that no staff of the database provider will have access to the customer's confidential data. If the database administrator approves the query, the database administrator may execute the query and provide the results of the query to the database performance team, which may use the results to resolve a database performance issue.
However, after a customer has contacted the database performance team to resolve the database issue, the customer has to wait for the database administrator to approve the query and then provide the results to the database performance team before the database performance team can begin to resolve the database performance issue. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide techniques that to assist in the handling of queries of views and tables.